


Paris, je t'aime

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, France (Country), Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: The city of love and beautiful architecture. A city of infinite possibilities.





	Paris, je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> My second art only piece posted to AO3. I currently don't have any plans to write a story to go with this. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Original photos are not mine. I found them on Google and Pinterest and then edited them. Credit goes to original posters whoever they may be because I honestly do not know.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18; Square O2: Paris, France

                         

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Paris, je t'aime mean Paris, I love you in French.


End file.
